Sin
by WrecklessGamerX
Summary: I can't believe this is really happening. What went wrong? No. Nothing went wrong... I'm proud of the day that started it all. I still remember that day perfectly. The day I killed Squall Leonheart.


AN: I was bored last night and though this up. Check it out.  
  
"Rion... wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Squall looking around my dorm room. "Lets go." That dick. I really wished I hadn't signed up for gunblade training. I'm really good though, even Seifer told me that.  
  
Squall was already out the door when I got up. I slipped on my balamb garden uniform and followed him into the training room. "Damn." Squall was already fighting a T-Rexaur. Even thought he pretended to try no to show it, Squall was really good... and arrogant. It was really annoying me.  
  
Squall used an ultima spell on the beast and it quickly killed it. "Okay Rion, lets spar." His Lionheart always seemed to intimidate me, but today I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. I drew my revolver. It was embarrassing when compared to his gunblade. Squall slowly walked toward me with his weapon ready.  
  
His eyes were piercing mine. I began sidestepping in a counter- clockwise motion. As we drew closer, he pulled the trigger on his gunblade, releasing pressure through the blade. He wasn't going to use the pressure when striking me. It was this shit that got me mad; these little taunts of his. I was already jealous as it was... and this wasn't helping.  
  
Nevertheless, I had to win this fight. Squall stepped toward me and thrust his gunblade forward, precisely aimed so that it'd hit the edge of mine and knocked it back. He was toying with me. Squall could've ended it there, but he let me regain my balance. I ran at him and spun around with my gunblade. He merely butted me off balance when he struck the tip of mine with his hilt.  
  
I saw that a group of girls was there, admiring Squall. I received a lot of attention from them as well, but Squall was making me look bad. I became more annoyed by that fact. I felt the taste of adrenaline in my mouth, with that; I swung a vertical haymaker at Squall. The blow knocked down his blade. He quickly picked it up and leaped back from the wild swing that followed.  
  
I ran to Squall again and our blade clashed together. He quickly began to overpower me. I dug my feet deeper into the dirt, and it resulted in him losing some momentum due to the sliding dirt. I began to take him. He was practically leaning back all the way back. It felt so good to watch him struggle beneath me... but then he pulled the trigger on his weapon, completely catching me off guard.  
  
I was now lying on my back. My revolver landed further behind me. I became infuriated. But then I felt it, that rare power, my limit break. Squall didn't notice because he probably was trying to scan me, but now I'd get him. "Are you done yet? Get up, this is a waste of time." I rolled backward and ran to my blade.  
  
My limit break wouldn't work because he'd dodge it. Limits weren't allowed in spars anyway, as they could kill someone. I couldn't help myself. I had to beat him, one way or another. "Come and get me..." I said as I ran to the other side of the training area. I saw one of the plant monsters that were usually there... I forgot their names.  
  
By their size I could tell they had that magic spell, break. They weren't supposed to, but Seifer ordered some from another area that weren't changed after the lunar events. Squall walked towards over towards me. I swung at him diagonally, knowing we'd clash again. He pulled the trigger again, but this time I let it hit me and with my free hand, drew break from the monster to Squall. The people watching all gasped.  
  
Squall was no a statue, with a look of despair on his face. A girl ran in and used Esuna, but she was too late. Squall transformed back into flesh, with my gunblade in his chest. He began gagging blood. It was too late to turn back now... no matter what I'd be expelled now. I had to finish him.  
  
I unleashed my limit break. My body and gunblade became charged with energy. It began to glow. I then pulled the trigger, unleashing pressure directly into his body. Since it was my limit break, I was able to it all five times. After my revolver became empty because I unloaded all my shots into him, I pulled the revolver out. There was a big hole in his chest.  
  
She was going to use a phoenix down, but I used a firaga spell on her and the other people watching. I had lost my limit break now, and squall could still be healed at this point. So I picked up his Lionheart. It felt so good in my hands. I swung downward as hard as I could on his throat... and beheaded him. Blood now covered my face, but I still felt proud. I did it. I killed Squall Leonheart.  
  
AN: Well I hoped you like it. In the next chapter, well if there is one, I'll show what happens to Rion and the story will begin to unfold. I won't continue it unless I get a satisfying amount of reviews. So please R&R, I'd really appreciate it. C ya. 


End file.
